1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that controls a polarity inverting signal to enhance display quality of a display panel, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal material having anisotropic permittivity and provided between two substrates. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal material and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted, the amount of a light passing through a substrate is adjusted. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Each pixel of the LCD includes red, green and blue sub pixels that adjust light transmittance by changing the arrangement of a liquid crystal based on a data voltage. Each sub pixel charges the differential voltage between a data voltage supplied to a pixel electrode and a common voltage supplied to a common electrode through a thin film transistor (“TFT”) to operate the liquid crystal. The TFT provides the pixel electrode with the data voltage supplied to a data line in response to a gate voltage supplied to a gate line.
Due to coupling caused in the process of operating a display apparatus, the common voltage supplied to the common electrode may have ripples. Accordingly, the differential voltage between the picture electrode and the common electrode may vary, such that horizontal crosstalk may occur on a display panel, and display quality may decrease.